Innocent? Nice Joke
by PleaseKillMeNow
Summary: AU: In a school full of loud and annoying sluts/snobs, it was no wonder really how they missed such a beautiful and innocent gem. /"You guys are egoistic bastards that feed off attention like a bunch of sick wolves and I want to do nothing with you manwhores."/ ...Well, maybe not so innocent, but hey, she's hot so its all good. And besides...who doesn't like a good challenge?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, I'm so sorry, but I just had to make this story! My motivation for my other stories left me and this story popped up and BAM! New motivation. **_

_**Tell me what you guys think and review! **_

_**ORIGINAL SUMMARY: AU: In a school full of loud and annoying sluts/snobs, it was no wonder they missed such a beautiful and innocent gem. /"You guys are egoistic bastards that feed off attention like a bunch of sick wolves and I want to do nothing with you manwhores."/…okay, maybe not so innocent, but it's all good. Besides, who doesn't like a challenge? **_

* * *

><p>"Early as usual, Sakura?"<p>

The young girl glanced up from her book, looking at her smiling teacher with stunning emerald hidden behind thick, brown-rimmed glasses. She nodded politely, taking out one earplug.

"Do you need some help with that, sensei?" the young girl asked, noticing the heavy looking pile on his hands. Iruka, the sensei, laughed, ruffling the girl's smooth, pink hair before quickly snatching back his hand when the pile became too heavy for one hand.

Iruka chuckled once more, shaking his head, "It's quite alright, Sakura. You could go back to reading, don't be late for class!" Iruka joked, walking away. Sakura stared at her teacher's back before placing her book down to fix her messed up hair. Deciding to reserve the rest of the pages for later, Sakura put her book away and put her earplug back in. Turning up the volume of Fly with Me by Jonas Brothers, she rested her head on her palm, staring at the clouds floating by.

Like usual, her mind was blank, contented with just watching nature. She would have plenty of time of thinking during classes. She refused to think about anything so early in the morning.

Soon, students started piling in the school, growing by number with each passing moment. Sakura remained motionless, simply moving her eyes from the sky to the students on the campus ground. Her eyes spiked with interest for a moment, noticing a new face in the crowd but dismissed it as quick as it came, knowing the new girl would probably be turned into one of those barbaric beings.

Reason why they were called 'barbaric beings'?

There, they just walked through the gates. Sakura thanked the Gods her music was in full blast. Being in the fifth floor will do nothing to block the noise, trust her. She thought that once before too.

She looked at the commotion with little interest, pretty much used to the whole ritual. That didn't mean she like it though. It was annoying, so annoying that she sometimes just want to slap their faces and yell at them to get the hell out of the school.

Don't get her wrong, she didn't hate them for having good looks and being rich. Oh no, she _hates _them because she knows that they love all the attention they are receiving and continue to fuel it by flirting and seducing the other girls just to feel powerful. Seriously, were they NOT satisfied of what they already have?!

No, she was NOT jealous (okay, maybe a little bit, but c'mon, she's human too!) but they were making the girls squeal and scream more which would lead for her poor ears to be freakin' damage!

"Oh my God, did you see Sasuke-kun's new-"

The girl abruptly stopped mid-sentence as Sakura lazily met her clear, baby blue eyes. The girl stared at the pink-haired girl before arrogantly looking away. Sakura merely looked away calmly, taking her book out. Now was the perfect time to read it.

Students started piling in, and it wasn't long before the classroom was almost packed. As usual, comments were hurled at her from the girls (She never got comments from boys, in fact, she was pretty much friends with every boy in the whole school, besides the 'kings,') and as usual, they were too retarded to notice that she was using earphones. To be honest, she really didn't know why they called her all those things.

'Nerd' she gets. 'Geek' too.

'Whore' and 'Slut'? She doesn't have a single clue where they got that. Some boys told her they were just jealous because she was cool enough that all the boys in the school are close friends and very comfortable with her. It may be true, but who knows?

She got rid of the thought quickly, and got engrossed with the book in her hand. Fortunately for her, none of the 'kings' were in her homeroom class, so it was right to say that homeroom was her favorite time of the day, excluding dismissal of course.

It wasn't soon before her adviser came in and she had to put away her book.

* * *

><p><em>"Let it end already!"<em>

Itachi Uchiha groaned quietly as more screams met his ears, trying desperately to keep his face neutral. Any longer and he swears, he was going to explode. Like, with the whole yelling and swearing kind of explode that would probably leave his throat soar and dry for days.

Don't get him wrong, he loved the attention he was receiving, it made him feel powerful but GOD, sometimes enough is enough! He needed some space and AIR! Lots and lots of AIR.

"You okay, 'Tachi?" Kisame, the only one close enough to be called a friend to him (translated as 'his best friend'), asked, momentarily breaking away from the girl he was making out with. Kisame was a rather tall fellow, with slightly tan skin and (surprisingly natural) shaggy blue hair. He wasn't one of the 'kings' but he was still pretty popular with the ladies, and he would hang out with them occasionally but he was mostly seen with Itachi.

"What do you think?" Itachi questioned back indifferently, but Kisame could still detect the slight irritation in his voice. Kisame sighed before gently pushing the girl off his lap and standing up. He took a deep breath and whistled loudly.

"Hey girls! 'Tachi needs to get his lunch, can you give him way!? Anyone who would wait for him until he comes back will get to sit beside him; the girl will be picked by Itachi himself!" Kisame yelled and immediately, a path way was made. Kisame grinned before winking at Itachi, knowing full well that he wouldn't be coming back to their table any time soon. Itachi smirked briefly as thanks before standing up and leaving.

"Do you need help there, Sak?" Itachi heard someone ask behind him but he ignored it, waiting for the lunch lady to come back with his lunch. He heard some guys mutter words like, "damn, he got to say it first" and "I was supposed to do that!" even a "don't say yes, don't say yes."

"No, I'm good." Itachi heard a voice, no doubt a girl's, say. He heard cheers and he was suddenly filled with the urge to found out why. He shook his head and straitened when he saw the lunch lady. He was handed his lunch (two club house sandwich, specially made for him) and he saw the lunch lady smile brightly. Itachi blinked in surprise.

The lunch lady NEVER smiles. Not to him, or to his fellow kings, or even to the PRINCIPAL. But there she was, smiling brightly like it was the most normal thing to do in the world.

"Sakura! How are you today? Are these boys bugging you again?" He followed her gaze and saw that it was to the person two people away from him. He couldn't see her (it was obviously a she, seriously, who would name a dude 'Sakura'?) because the two people beside him were male and rather tall and big. Itachi moved slowly, pretending to be taking his time in choosing between fries or mashed potato. He was curious about this person who was able to make the lunch lady –someone who should win an award for the worlds coldest lunch lady– SMILE.

"Them? No, I'm pretty used to their childish actions. Plus, they're friends, so it's all good."

"You're friends with all of the guys here, Sakura! You can't let them wrap their arms around your shoulders so casually!" the lunch lady said, and Itachi dropped some fries in his plate. She was friends with all the guys in the school?

"I'm not friends with all the guys here! And it's just friendly interactions, baa-chan."

"Please, Sakura, those wannabe kings don't count as guys," Itachi felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance when he heard the lunch lady snort, "She still doesn't notice?"

"She wouldn't notice even if there was a huge sign with bright lights right in front of her," the guy behind him replied, and Itachi immediately tried to put the things together.

"I'm not even going to ask anymore. I got what I want; I'll see you guys in the table." He was about to turn around, wanting to know who was the girl when the lunch lady suddenly spoke to him.

"Young man, you better make sure you're going to eat all of that." Itachi blinked at the glare of the lunch lady and looked down at his plate. He felt a blush come up when he saw the pile of fries in his plate but successfully kept his face in place.

"Hn."

He turned around and walked away from the line, eyes glancing around to see if he can still spot the girl. Seeing all the girls in the cafeteria with either one of the other kings or ogling at him, he grunted and walked towards the tables outside, knowing that Kisame already ditched their old table and was waiting for him.

"Awww, you even brought some fries for me! But you didn't have to get so much!" Kisame said, laughing. Itachi ignored the comment and set his tray down.

"So…uhh…are you going to sit down and eat or are you just going to continue standing up with that creepy, rape-like smirk?" Kisame asked but Itachi, once again, ignored him.

"Kisame…" Itachi started as he sat down and Kisame raised a blue eyebrow, "the others finished their game this morning, right?"

Kisame paused, "…yeah," he said slowly, wondering where this was heading.

"What do you think about starting a new game with the others?"

Kisame blinked rapidly, mind trying to process the words, "A…game…"

Itachi nodded, "Yes, a game."

"…are you okay, 'Tachi? You're not sick right?"

So first, what are those 'games'? It's the annoying and idiotic competitions the other kings come up with (like who gets the most girls in a week or even, who could eat the most) to make them feel superior. Each game usually last only for a week but for special ones (which shall not be stated here for the sake of the younger readers) it lasts for months, 3 months max.

And so, there was no other emotion that could describe what Kisame was feeling. He was –dare he say it– _worried_. Itachi **NEVER** –extra emphasis in the word **NEVER**–plays any of the games proposed by the other kings, let alone starts one. But apparently Itachi thought otherwise because he simply took a bite of his fry and said, "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

Kisame gave a sarcastic chuckle, "Why do I ask? I don't know. Last time I checked –which was roughly five hours ago– you found those games useless and childish, and now you're telling me you want to _start _a game? Where is _that _coming from?"

Itachi paused as he swallowed his food, plopping his elbows on the table as his fingers intertwined, "You see, I heard a _very _interesting conversation while at the line not too long ago, and it got me really curious, to the point where I don't mind starting a game to find out," he said, shrugging.

"Find out, what, exactly?" Itachi smirked, looking at the fry in his hand as the conversation replayed in his mind. She still doesn't notice? She wouldn't notice even if there was a huge sign with bright lights right in front of her? It was obvious this girl was crushed on by every male (with the exception of the kings) in the school.

"Find out who exactly is the girl that every male in this school have been hiding from us."


	2. Chapter 2

**I seriously have no excuse for my actions and I accept any kind of punishment with no qualms. Go on, tie me up, wring my neck, feed me to sharks, I don't care. (Although you kind of have to reconsider cause if I die, well…this dies…) **

**Enjoy? **

**Review? **

**Favorite?**

**Follow? **

**I love you guys? **

**You love me too, right? **

…**right?**

* * *

><p>"Gentlemen, we have a problem….and I think we all know what it is."<p>

Murmurs and grunts of agreements filled the empty classroom and the lean male on top of the mini-stadium nodded grimly. The figure stared at the tiled floor, pacing back and forth in front of the equally distressed males. Everything was silent as each and everyone contemplated over the horrifying news. The pacing student abruptly stopped before running a hand through his messy brown hair. Squaring his shoulders and stilling his resolve, he faced the audience.

"We can't let this happen," he finally stated, his wolf like eyes glaring at the window in front of him.

"What do you mean, Kiba?" A first-year piped up.

"You're not serious-"

"You can't actually think we can go against them, right?" another challenged.

"Come on guys! It's basically the whole male population against the kings! We've gone this long without them even noticing a strand of her, who says we can't still?"

"Well no shit-"

"That was because they weren't exactly _looking_ for her!"

The poor student dropped his head to his table, giving up on speaking out.

"We weren't exactly trying to _hide _her either, so what more if we really did try?" Kiba countered.

A student in the front row bit his lip, "even so, this is the kings we're talking about. You know how they are with their stupid games."

Kiba groaned at the retorts and sat down, crossing his arms. Okay, yes he was being stubborn, they had a point. The kings weren't exactly the most ideal people to cross but still, this was Sakura they were talking about here. Sakura Haruno, the girl who helped them in home works, the girl who always got them out of trouble, the girl who didn't actually _breathe _just for those disgusting kings.

He shook his head furiously. Speaking of it, what in the world made them decide to have a game with the objective concerning Sakura? Hell, how did they even learn her name, those uncaring bastards. It came as a complete shock to him when the rumor of the next game reached his ears. A game of who can find Sakura and have sex with her first?! Did these buffoons actually want to sacrifice the sweet cherry blossoms to that bunch of sick wolves?! For them to taint the only pure heart and soul in this school?!

Why was he just saying this in his head?!

"Are you all that spineless?! Do you guys actually want to give away Sakura that easily to them so they can taint her?!" He barked out, "this is Sakura we are talking about here if you guys haven't noticed yet!" He sarcastically stated, standing up. He quickly walked over to a second-year, making eye contact with his slightly fearful gaze.

"This is the girl who managed to persuade Principle Tsunade from giving you detention on your first day," he said, nodding at the shameful bow. His eyes switched to the person behind as he turned around.

"This was the girl who, when you actually did go to detention, stayed and helped you with your punishment until 5 pm."

"Come on people, we can't do this to Sakura. This can be the only thing we can do to repay her for everything she has done for us these past few years. What do you say, you guys in?" Kiba ended, looking at them hopefully.

Looks were exchanged and mumblings of doubt were heard.

Kiba's shoulders slowly slumped, his chest heaving up for a sigh to come out in defeat –

"We're in."

Kiba grinned.

* * *

><p>"Acho!"<p>

Sakura breathed deeply, shaking her head rapidly. She blinked a couple of times to steady herself from the unexpected sneeze.

"You okay there, Sakura?" Kakashi-sensei questioned, lazily flipping a page of his infamous book. Sakura glared at the book –she couldn't help it, her eyes have a mind of its own – and muttered a quick confirmation. The pair continued to stroll down the hallways in silence, with the silver-haired man casually reading the matured contented book and Sakura carrying a stack of papers, his attendance book and –

(Dear Buddha, it was right in front of her, she could easily grab it and throw it out the open window a few steps away from them, Kakashi gave her the stink eye , or not…)

–another volume of Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura grumbled, making it her mission to theorize how Kakashi-sensei managed to get his hair defying gravity instead. Eyeing the seemingly floating hair, she started her analysis.

Maybe it was his bed hair and he just never bother to comb it –she paused and snorted out loud, smiling innocently at the curious glance the male in question gave and quickly crushed that theory. The man was an overly obsessed girl with his hair, always seen in the faculty fixing his hair during his breaks. Was it some kind of special gel then? Possibility but his hair doesn't seem like there's gel in it; in fact, it looks like a soft bed of silver grass.

Then again, she considered, it may only _look _so maybe there really is.

Kakashi-sensei opened a classroom door and she stared as a breeze came from inside and ruffled the silver bed, the strands softly dancing with it. Kakashi-sensei's hand ran through the hair, fingers gliding effortlessly and, finally, the hair fell back in place with ease.

Her jaw dropped.

"_Well shit that makes it official, the man is a freakin' mutant." _She nodded confidently, stepping inside the room as well and making her way to the teachers table to drop the mutant's things.

"Hey Sak-!" the third year hastily shut his mouth and the guys together with him glared at him. They glanced at the back of the classroom quickly and sighed in relief when he saw a certain red head and blonde still arguing. That was close.

"Oh hey Satoshi, you guys," Sakura greeted brightly, not noticing the abrupt cut off. They managed to have a short conversation before it was cut short when Kakashi-sensei thanked her for her help and asked if he can have his class already.

Sakura sheepishly laughed, "Sorry, sensei, I'm going." She turned to her friends and grinned, "Well, you heard him, I gotta go. See you guys during break, kay? And I suggest you lay low on the eating during class guys, Kakashi-sensei was informed and is keeping an eye out," she whispered the last part, winking before turning around to leave. The guys cheered silently for their success when-

"Okay, thanks! Bye Sakura- Ow! What was that for?!"

Satoshi watched in horror as two certain heads whipped around.

* * *

><p>"Bye Sakura-Ow! What was that for!?"<p>

Sasori Akasuna and Deidara Iwa froze in mid argument, eyes zooming to the door just in time to catch the tips of the school uniform skirt and a foot with an anklet on its ankle disappearing. A quick glance to each other in recognition and they were dashing towards the door.

"You idiot!" A distinct shout was heard but they paid no mind to it, focusing on catching the object of their game. The two art lovers burst out their classroom door, frantically searching the hallway.

Sasori frowned in disappointment and Deidara muttered a curse.

They missed her.

"Well…" Deidara mused as he walked back inside, "At least we know she wears an anklet on her ankle."

Sasori grunted, throwing one last glance around the empty hallway, and followed his rival. His hooded chocolate colored eyes strayed on his classmates who laughed and chatted with each other casually.

Looks like he, and his fellow kings, had underestimated the male population. He did not expect them to actually put an effort to really keep the girl hidden.

A lazy, devilish smirk formed its way on his lips and he ignored the screams and squeals of the females around him as he leaned back on his chair.

"_This is getting interesting." _


End file.
